Because You Love Me
by shanelover10
Summary: When everything is good, and Jamie and Landon marry, what else could you want. Nothing bad could ever happen, or could it?


Because You Love Me 

Co-written by icancu

The air was warm and salty, just as it should be on the beach. Kites flew around at the other end of the beach and the warm sand was comforting beneath my feet. I looked back to the wedding and ahead as they began the song. 

I looked up just in time to see Jamie's radiant face hidden beneath the lace of the veil as she walked toward me. Jamie Sullivan would soon become Jamie Carter and all the fear for the future and all the nights that I sat hovering over the phone to hear how the surgery went were gone. She was cured and she was going to be with me, forever I hope, from this wedding on into the rest of our lives.

I smiled down at her as she stood before me, reciting our vows with passion and determination to make this work. 

I started my commitment to her for life with these words, "Jamie, since the moment I saw you, I told myself that I didn't want to love you, and now hat I'm here I couldn't feel any more stupid for thinking that," everyone on the beach laughed. "But then I saw you as your radiant, beautiful self singing that night, and I was lost. I never thought I could ever love someone as much as I do right now. On our first date you taught me something I'll never forget, that 'love is like the wind; you cant see it but you can feel it. The only thing I disagreed was the fact you cant see love, because from the moment I saw you, and everyday after, I saw my love for you in you, and it grows every second. I love you with my heart and soul, and everything I am. I will always cherish you and honor you no matter what life throws at us. We have already gone through the biggest battle that could test our love, and I know we will fight through anything together. I love you." Then I bent down to her ear and whispered seductively, "And I cant wait to show you how much tonight," with a wink.

Jamie had a single tear drop down her cheek, and all the women cried when they saw me wipe it away. Then she satrted, "Landon I will admit this here and now, I was petrifd when you ran after me the day in the cafeteria. I kept thinking to myslef, 'I am falling for you, but I don't want to hurt you,' but then you said the one thing that threw me over the edge when you told me I was 'just scared that someone might want to be with me.' From that point on, I knew I would end up falling for you. But after our first date, and all the dreams you helped me make come true, I knew you were the only one for me." Now I was crying. "I love you more than life itslef, and if something were to happen, I couldn't go on, and I'm glad we don't have to worry about that. I know I can start my life with you, and be the happiest woman alive. Whatever life brings to us, I know we can handle them, and go through life together without worry. I love you so much I cant' stand it." Everyone laughed. "I promise to honor you and cherish you, and give you all of me for every second I am with you." Then she copied my move and whispered to me, "I can't wait either, you are in for a treat," and she winked back.

Finally it was time for 'our passage' from the hospital. The reverend read the Corinthians 1-13: 'Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and it is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse. To trust. To hope. And to endure whatever comes'

Then he said the one thing I had been waiting for since the night I asked Jamie to marry me under the stars, on her balcony that we had our first real dance on, "With the power vested in me, by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

On Reverends cue I leaned down and sealed the wedding with a bitter-sweet kiss of remembrance and the future we would have together. The clapping and applauding was amazing. 

I grabbed Jamie's hand and we took a run for it, ducking below the rice that was falling like rain around us. I watched as she took some in her hand and stuck it into her socks as we ran. That was the way Jamie always has been, saving everything to remember moments like this.

I led her to the limo that was parked on the opposite side of the street from the beach parking lot. When we got into the limo, I noticed Jamie's face had gotten paler than when we had been on the beach. 

"Jamie are you ok?" I asked, worriedly. 

"Landon my cancer is gone. Stop worrying, you are looking a little pale too." she reminded me, laying her head on my shoulder, her breathing slowly becoming regular as mine did too. 

"We are going to our reception now aren't we?" she asked.

"Yea," I replied, sliding my arm over her shoulder and kissing the top of her head tenderly. She sighed softly and looked up at me,

"Yes Jamie Carter?" I asked her, looking down at her. 

"I was just thinking about how much everything has changed between us. You know? It's like one of those stereotypical romances. If the play never happened you never would have talked to me, I mean really talked to me?" Jamie challenged me.

"Well… no probably not but the play did happen so I guess God really does do stuff like that," I answered hoping the God diversion would make her miss the point of my answer.

"Yea I suppose," she said, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

"Yea me too," I replied as we arrived at the reception

As the we heard the DJ scream, "I now am pleased to introduce to you, the first and only, Mr. And Mrs. Landon Carter!"

"Let's go baby," I said, taking her hand in mine once again and walking into the room. 

I sighed and sat down after having greeted so many people I though my hand would fall off. Then the song came on, our song . 

I met Jamie on the floor and slipped my arms around her waist, her adoring smile washing over me and I found myself grinning to. I met her eyes and never dropped them, as though I was looking into her soul and I could see the happiness and warmth in her eyes that I felt right now. 

~For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me~

I sighed and continued to sway with the music, the scent of Jamie's shampoo intoxicating me.

As the song ended, and picked up to a voice of the DJ, Jamie stood in front of ll the girls that had gathered for the bouquet. Jamie turned around and threw he bouquet, and ended in none other than Belinda's hands. She gasped, and could only think of who would catch the blue lacey garter. That's when it was my cue. I pulled out a chair and waited for Jamie to sit. I slowly slid my hand up her smooth leg, caressing her as I made my way up. I couldn't help but notice a little blush creeping up her face. I took of the garter and reached up to place a heart-stopping kiss on her lips, as everyone made a loud 'awwww' sound, which made us both laugh. I threw the garter, and it ended in Walker's hands. As Walker put it on Belinda, he couldn't help but look into her blue eyes. He couldn't take it anymore, he kissed her as well, and everyone gasped. Jamie and I couldn't believe that he did that, and that just led to them having a great time by the end of the night, and who knows what to come.

After dinner and a few dances, it was time to cut the cake. I put my hand over Jamie's as we dove into our 3-tier white, chocolate mousse cake with bells and lace on the side. We fed each other the first slice, I licked the icing off Jamie's finger slowly, and that only added to the passion that was waiting. But just then, Jamie shoved a piece into my face, and I retaliated by doing the same, trying to keep her dress clean. We had cake all over our faces, but we just kissed it off each other. Finally the cake was served, and we danced the night way. I sat down with Jamie and we recovered as we told everyone 'thank you's' with kisses and hugs. I sat there with my arm around Jamie thinking to myself, 'how did I ever get so lucky? To have the one woman in my life that couldn't make me happier. And now we get our honeymoon, and well, we get to show our love till were blue in the face.' As I laughed, Jamie asked me what was so funny. I let her in on my little joke, and we sat there laughing, just content on the glorious day we had just endured together. 

~~That's it for chapter one. We both hope you like it, and would like some reviews before continuing. Next up..the HONEYMOON!J ~~


End file.
